Rehearsal
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Kyo and Saki rehearse for their upcoming school performance of Cinderella. Oneshot.


**Title:** Rehearsal

**Parings:** Kyo/Saki with some not-so-subtle hints of Kyo/Tohru

**Disclaimers:** Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya, Cinderella © Disney

**Rating:** K+ (for some language)

**Author's Note:** This particular oneshot was inspired by that one chapter in volume 15 of the manga, when the characters perform the play of _Cinderella_. If you haven't already read it (although I doubt many people haven't), Kyo played the role of Prince Charming, Saki played Cinderella, and Tohru played the Evil Stepsister. Such interesting casting, I must say. XD

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" Kyo slowly asked through clenched teeth, resisting the overwhelming urge to rip up the script he was currently holding in his hands. He looked up at the girl standing across from him on stage, impatiently waiting for her to say her line. She had her usual creepy, unreadable expression on her face, her eyelids half closed and her mouth in a straight line. Kyo inwardly shivered at the way she was staring at him, so blankly, and at at the same time a bit…disapprovingly. On the outside, though, he simply lowered his eyebrows in annoyance, still waiting for her to speak. God, how did such a weird psychic freak like Saki Hanajima get to be the role of Cinderella in this stupid play in the first place? Especially when there were _far_ better girls for the role…

Well, mainly just _one_ girl in particular. A certain sweet and kind, yet at the same time completely air-headed girl…

That was the only thing going through Kyo's mind while he absentmindedly watched as Saki's eyes dropped to gape at her script for a fleeting moment, before she locked eyes with him again and immediately jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Why, yes," she finally answered, her voice cold and emotionless. "I would love to."

After that, she began to lower herself to the ground, and Kyo's eyes followed her curiously, watching as she carefully laid her script on the hard wooden floor of the stage. As she rose back up, her small, pale hand came out towards him, her palm facing upward and her fingers slightly curled. Kyo took one long look at her hand, his eyebrows furrowing together as he blinked once in confusion, before he lifted his eyes to meet hers once again.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked irritably, but at the same time honestly wanting to know.

Saki didn't move at all as she answered him simply, "I'm waiting for you to take my hand so that we can start dancing."

Kyo's annoyed expression instantly melted into one of utter fear as his eyes widened and his blood rushed right up to his face. Dance? With _her?_

There was no way in hell.

He quickly slapped his previously annoyed look back on his face.

"Hell no, I'm not doing that!" he protested in a gruff voice as he promptly looked down at his script and started furiously flipping through the pages. "Let's just skip to the next part."

Saki stood completely still for a moment longer, before she allowed her outstretched hand to slowly fall back down to her side.

"Very well," she agreed as she leaned down to pick up her script again. After rising back to her feet and turning her page as well, she added in a calm voice, "I assume you're an excellent dancer, seeing as how you don't feel the need to practice."

Kyo immediately stiffened upon hearing that comment, his fingers tightly clutching his script in anger. He loosened them only slightly as he sharply lifted his head to look at Saki, who was now busy nonchalantly reading her script, her violet eyes deeply focused on the words in front of her. Kyo let out a small growl.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked crossly, a certain twinkle catching in his pupils as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nothing at all," Saki replied without even bothering to look up at him. He continued watching her, though, a skeptical look forming on his face. Was she being _sarcastic?_

A while of silence passed between them, before Saki placed her long index finger near the bottom of her page and said, "I believe you have the next line."

Somewhat taken aback, Kyo blinked and looked down at his script, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks as he hastily scanned the page for his line. When he finally found it, he exhaled in a long sigh.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a frustrated voice.

"It's midnight," Saki replied.

"Yes, so it is," he said, still sounding impatient.

"I must go now," Saki said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"What? You can't go yet. The night is still young," Kyo said hastily. Who the hell even _wrote_ this crappy dialogue anyway? It was so unrealistic and stupid.

"Please, I must."

"But why?"

"Because you've refused to dance with me."

_'That's not the line,'_ Kyo was about to say, but he realized a split second later what it was exactly that she just said. A sudden rush of electricity shot throughout his entire body then, whether it was from a sharp feeling of unexpected anger, or new found determination, he didn't know. What he _did_ know was that he needed to act on it, and fast, too, before he changed his mind.

And so, with a loud snarl of frustration and a fiery glint flashing in his eyes, he slammed down his script and scooped up Saki's hand in his, yanking it towards his body. She lurched forward, her script falling from her free hand and hitting the floor with a thud of rustling papers. She nearly lost her balance and bumped into Kyo's chest, but he quickly grabbed her other hand and pushed her back, giving them a safe distance between one another. He looked right at her, and he was just about to start moving, when he stopped himself, his fierce facial expression momentarily disappearing. He couldn't help but notice the look on _her_ face now, the way her eyes were slightly widened, and her cheeks were flushed the lightest shade of pink.

She was _blushing._

He couldn't fight the smirk that managed to find its way onto his lips. It was a tiny, somewhat mischievous smirk, one that lasted only for a moment, before he finally adjusted his hands, lowering one of them to rest on top of Saki's small waist, and took a single step to one side. She followed his movement mechanically, her eyes quickly hardening again, and it wasn't until he'd taken a few more steps that he felt her hands slowly, and almost hesitantly, starting to relax in his. The two of them began moving across the stage together gracefully, and surprisingly with a lot of ease. Her feet moved parallel with his, one step, and then another, and then one more, before they would turn together and repeat the pattern. Her long skirt swayed gently with the fluid motions, and, after a while, a soft smile formed across Saki's lips.

"You're a far better dancer than I thought you'd be," she said in a sly, almost _suggestive_ tone.

It was Kyo's turn to blush.

"Uh, thanks," he said awkwardly, his eyes flickering away from her briefly, only to end up settling back on her again.

The smile on her face somehow turned into a teasing grin as she added in that same clever, borderline suggestive tone,

"Tohru will be very impressed."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm…I honestly never knew how much fun this pairing could be. XD I just love Saki. She's my second favorite female character, right after Tohru. She's a very tricky character to write, though. How'd I do with that? And did you even like this story? Please let me know!


End file.
